


【盾冬】百万玫瑰

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 总统候选人史蒂夫罗杰斯，无可救药地爱上了来自“罗马尼亚”的美丽玫瑰。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	【盾冬】百万玫瑰

01.  
“他每天要花五个小时打电话、看报纸，还有发推特。”

Bucky推开门的时候，Sam正把脚翘在茶几上大声抱怨，把一句好好的话说得像是唱rap*。于是他下意识地裹了裹身上的浴袍，抱着手臂斜靠在门框上。绿眼睛盯着茶几对面的Rogers。

“他还要找他的助理去声明，什么历任总统就数他工作最努力。我能说什么？”

Rogers不置可否地挑了挑眉，语调忽然温和得不像话：“醒了？”

“什么，你在跟谁——哦天！”Sam吓得回过头去，看见了靠在门框上的Barnes，“哦，午安，罗马尼亚睡美人。”

Bucky学着Steve的样子挑眉不理他，单手裹紧浴袍，冲着Steve抛了一个飞吻，脚尖塞在拖鞋里，头重脚轻地溜达到厨房去了。他有点起床气，不爱搭理人，况且现在渴得慌。昨晚Rogers拉着他做了一晚上，他叫到嗓子哑，Rogers也没放过他。他想起来最后他是半晕半装地睡过去了。

两分钟之后Rogers也跟着溜达到了厨房，Bucky背对着他转了转眼珠。

“你们在说总统T先生。”巴基含着玻璃杯的边缘含含糊糊，“他又怎么惹Sam了？”

“他惹的可不止Sam一个人。”Rogers无奈。

“那对你只有好处，Steve。”Sam从厨房外的门廊探了一个头，“反正人们会投票给你。他在贡献。那可能是他最后的用处了——我说，你们不抓紧最后几秒钟亲热一下？你已经迟到会议了先生。”

总统候选人翻了个极其不雅的白眼：“非常有趣。但我不会。”他转过身在Bucky的眼角亲了亲，语气温柔得能滴出水：“那我走了。九点要开会。”

他当然会是最受欢迎的候选人，人们当然也会投票给Steve，否则Barnes在这的意义是什么？

Bucky夹下嘴角含着的烟，脚翘在茶几上，丝绸的睡袍沿着翘起的角度滑下去，修长的双腿暴露在空气中。他不太多抽烟，但是思考的时候他喜欢。那还是他在故乡的时候养成的习惯。

“有一天，我在我的房间里，一边抽烟一边写报告。你就那么推门进来，告诉我将军要见我。一个小时后，我就上了来美国的飞机，身份护照上写着罗马尼亚。”他苦恼地弹了弹烟灰，“哎，真的，他们一定要挑邻居？”

Natasha的声音透过听筒有点不真实，不过标志性的低沉沙哑却没变过。”这个故事你告诉我几百次了，亲爱的。而我也不介意第一千次告诉你，当年将军让你来刺杀总统候选人的时候，也没想过你要用这种方式。“

“哪种？让他像中毒一样地只想把老二塞在我的身体里，直到最后一刻我们互相喂子弹？”

“James！”

“放轻松，美人。我送的是真枪实弹，他送的是他配枪里的。”

Natasha松了口气，随机语气恶狠狠的：”闭嘴，你才是那个‘美人’，把不近美色的Rogers副总统迷得不理政务。是不是？我还听说前天晚上你把他关在房子外面了，因为他身上有英国外交部长女士的香水味。“

Bucky摁灭了香烟倒靠在沙发背上，烟雾缭绕中将目光放在茶几上的玫瑰花上，红与白色交织着，艳丽又慵懒。他举起手在眼前晃一晃，骨节分明的手腕上挂着精致小巧的钻石手链。那是Rogers在第二次欢爱之后送给他的。

他在半梦半醒之间感觉到有人亲了他的手指，一个一个骨节含入口中，再轻轻放下。

“Rogers？你搞什么？”

“你的手很漂亮。”Steve 的声音有点含糊，他觉得自己大概是梦没醒，否则怎么听出里面有一丝委屈，“有人牵过吗？”

“啊？”他不明白地努力掀开眼皮。特工的本能让他觉得自己应该立刻跳窗逃跑，但Steve反应比他还快——咔哒一声，冰凉的东西铐上的手腕。

一眼就能看出价值连城的手链。

Rogers掀开被子去搂他光裸的、留着红痕的白皙腰部，近乎痴迷地抚摸他的背，亲吻他的手臂、手腕、指尖，最后衔住那条挂在他手腕上的手链。

Bucky惊魂未定地眨了一下眼睛。Steve立刻亲了亲他泛红的眼角。

“你现在戴了我的手链。”他不依不饶地扣下Bucky的手，从他的手背与他十指相扣，”只好让我牵了。“

“James？Hello？小鹿仔，对面有人吗？”Natasha语气浮夸地喊了好几声，终于让他回魂，“你在想什么？”

Bucky撇了撇嘴角，赤裸的双脚来回踩动在柔软地毯上。感觉自己像一只珍珠鸟。

“想我什么时候能成为第一夫人。”他捏着嗓子说道，眉目含情的样子让每个人都能信以为真，“好和我的总统先生享尽荣华富贵。”

“……下次的任务进度汇报你自己写。”

Natasha啪地一声挂断了电话。

-TBC-


End file.
